el sol de la luna
by Gadiel8595
Summary: Luna ella quiere ser libre y crear una familia ,fuera de los principios de prinseca o de sus lugos , pero su hermana mayor se lo enpide lo cual ara problemas entre ellas dos
1. Chapter 1

**hola muy buenas tengan todos espero que no tengan ningun problema o incombeniente con esta nueva historia **

**_abc .- son pensamientos_** _abc__.- narador _abc.- parlamentos

.sin** mas que decir empecemos **

**el sol de la luna**

**cap 1: prologo**

_En un cuarto totalmente oscuro se alacansa a escuhcar una voz femenina_ - Otro dia en este apestoso lugar que llamamos hogar ...estoy decepcionada de mi misma ,por no poder salir de este castillo para poder tener una familia - _dijo Luna encendiendo una lampara que estaba a su lado ,seguido de tallarse los ojos ,para despues salir de su habitacion _

_-_buenos dias princesa Luna ,espero que aya dormido bien -_dijo un soldado que resguardaba la puerta en posicion de saludo _

-buenos das ,soldado puede descansar por hoy -_dijo Luna ratirandose de ese lugar para ir a su comedor y hai encontrarse a Celestia _

-Que a pasado hermana -(suspira) Nada interesante ...lo mismo de siempre -que mal ...oye te queria preguntar que s... -¡NO! ¡ya te habia dicho que asta que cumplas mas de 10,000 años no te degare ir de este castillo! -pero ... -¡pero nada y come lo que hicieron los chefs reales! -_dijo Celestia molesta porque cada dia era lo mismo _

_- _¡no tengo apetito! grasias -_Dijo Luna saliendo de el comedor demasiado enogada .Para dirigirse a su mirador de estrellas ,el cual habia sido construido por ella misma -**maldita Celestia .Lo unico que ago es ordenar las estrallas y aliniarlas y eso no es divertido en apsoluto ...maldicion no me gusta este lugar ,nunca se ve algo nuevo o fuera de lo normal**_ -_se siente frente a su telescopio para ver que todo este en orden .Pero e cuando ve algo ,era como un cometa o asteroide que etaba a punto de estrellarse muy sercas de Poniville_ -pero que fue eso ...nesesito saber que es lo que esta ocuriendo hai fuera -_cuando al intentar salir por la puerta esta esta serada por fuera y habia dos soldados resguardandola -_ey ustedes dos sacenme de aqui -_Dijo luna refiriendose a los dos guardias _

-lo siento prinseca tenemos ordenes de Celestia ,que no la dejemos salir ni ir a ni ngun lugar -_dijo el primer soldado sin apartar la vista de el frente _

_-__**pero porque quedria Celestia que me quede en este lugar ...no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso nesesito salir cueste lo que cueste** -__ooh pero no voll a ir a ningun lugar solo quiero ir al baño porfavor -_dijo luna intentando conbenser a los dos soldados

-que cres que debamos hacer -_dijo el primer soldado -no lo se ,pero no menciono nada de no dejarla ir al baño no cres -dijo el segundo soldado -_si esta bien la degaremos ir al baño pero unicamente esta ves -_Dijo uno de los soldados abriendole la puerta a Luna _

-muchisimas grasias ahora vuelbo -_pero antes de irse al supuesto baño es detenida por uno de los soldados _

-prinseca el baño esta acia ese lugar ...sabe mejor la escoltaremos asta ese lugar -_dijo el soldado mientras a Luna se le boraba la sonrisa y la oportunidad de salir de la rutina .Al llegar al baño los dos soldados se meten con ella _

_-_eeh se pueden ir .nesesito hacer mis nesecidades y no pienso acerlas frente a ustedes -_Dijo Luna coriendo a los soldados pero antes de salir por la bentana pone su oido en la puerta_ -te dije que no lo aria frente a nosotras -_dijo el primer soldado mientras que el otro solo estaba sonrojado_ -pervertidos -_dijo Luna ya saliendo por la ventana para dirijirse a donde callo el cometa o asteroide al llegar encuentra a un unicornio en el asteroide y padesia de unas cemaduras por todo su cuerpo .Al bajar para auxiliar al pobre hombre de piel negra y de crines azules -_¿cual es tu nombre? -pregunto

-(con pausas cada dos letra para tomar un respiro) men damn ...help me

**bueno eso a sido todo me despido asta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola muy buenas tengantodos .Sin mas que decir empecemos con la historia **

**_abc .- son pensamientos _** _abc__.- narador _abc.- parlamentos

**el sol de la luna**

**cap 2: men damn **

_luna estaba demasiada preocupada porque no sabia si estaba mal herido y tan bien no sabia que habia dicho el pobre hombre -_nesecesitas ayuda pronto te pudo aver pasado algo grabe pero .._. - (otra ves con pausa cada dos latras) _girl ...calm ...dow..._ -en ese momento el poni se desmaya por dolor .Al mismo tiempo que Luna entra en panico -¡no nooo te mueras ,escuchame no vallas asia el final del tunel -_en ese momento se da una cachetada a si misma para reaxionar_ -trancilizate Luna no es hora de entrar en panico -_al mometo que reaxiono logro usar su magia para llevarse al povre hombre a el castillo **  
**

_en el castillo _

_-_maldicion no cres que lla se tardo mucho_ -dijo uno de los guardias_ - tienes razon talbes se fue ...revisamos sin tocar - _dijo el guardia pervertido_ -maldicio si que eres un pervertido ...vamos a checar que anda haciendo -_al entrar los dos se sorprenden al no encontrar a la prinsesa ni rastro de que aya estado hai -_nooo Celestia nos asotara si no la encontramos ya_ -dijo el segundo guardia saliendo por la ventana en busqueda de Luna _

_al llegar luna ,al castillo esta se percata de que no ay ningun guardia ,asi que sube y aprobecha la situcion para consegir un quit de primeros auxilios ,agua ,unas mantas y muchas vendas .Para el povre homvre que llebava lebitando con su magia .Al degarlo reposar en una habitacion demasiado altia y que casi nadie podia axeder grasia a que existian un sin fin de trampas .Habia pasado mas de 12 horas desde que Luna habia traido a aquel hombre el cual ahora estaba ya mucho mejor y despertando poco a poco _

_-_whtat ...whtat this step ...-se da cuenta de que esta con Luna la cual tenia cara de que no le entendia una sola letra que decia -who you are? ...for back ..do not l fear hurt -_dijo el poni negro ,cuando saco una navaja e iso enfadar a Luna haciendo que esta le quite la navaja_ -mira no te entiendo una sola palabra que dises y es mejor que enpieces a coperar diciendome tu nombre

-yo no entendr deci tu -dijo el poni asustado por como le hablo Luna

-tu nombre ,el mio es luna cual ,es el tullo -dijo luna haciendole señas para que comprenda que es lo que esta diciendo

-my name is men damn -d_ijo el poni un poco mas trancilo _

-muy bien damn porque caiste de el cielo en ese cometa que cuesta tanto realizar -_pregunto luna haciendo de nuevo la señas y un poco molesta ya que le costaba mucho realizar esos cometas _

-no recordar acordar de que haber explocion y dolor de cabeza despues .y despertar aqui -dijo el poni intimidado por la cara enojada de Luna

-bueno eso es suficiente es mejor que descanses por hoy no se save que podra pasr mañana -_Dijo luna saliendo por una puerta para despues agacharse porque 3 flechas envenenadas se habian disparado .Sorprendiendo al poni _-descansa

_al vajar luna antes de mostras su cara echa un vistaso solo para notar miles de ponis y entre ellos a Celestia con barias expreciones en la cara enojo ,anjustia ,cansancio y preocupacion .Eso no era bueno para Luna ella sabia que le iba a ir mal _

**fin del cap 2 **

**eso a sido todo por hoy espero que os ay gustado me despido asta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola muy buenas tengantodos .Sin mas que decir empecemos con la historia **

**_abc .- son pensamientos _**

_abc__.- narador _

abc.- parlamentos

**el sol de la luna**

**cap 3: el sol explota **

_al vajar luna antes de mostras su cara echa un vistaso solo para notar miles de ponis y entre ellos a Celestia con barias expreciones en la cara enojo ,anjustia ,cansancio y preocupacion .Eso no era bueno para Luna .ella sabia que le iba a ir mal_

**-**_**mmh que es lo que esta haciendo Celestia ...me estara buscando ...y ahora ¿que are? -**_penso Luna -¡an pasado 12 horas! -_grito luna casi llamando la atencion de su hermana pero grasias a lo grande de la abitacion el eco no reboto lo suficientemente fuerte _

_-**¡piensa Celestia piensa ...donte estarai esa mald... princesa ...me pregunto si aun estara en su mirador! -**penso Celestia tan fuerte que los que estaban a lado sullo se sorprendieron por lo que penso **  
**_

_-_¿pincesa este... -d_ijo uno de los guardi de anoche que vigilaba a Luna .Que estaba atras de ella_ -si que pasa ya la encontraste -no en realidad le queria decir que... -¡ya dilo! -esque se nos escapo ayer que fue a el baño y no la encontramos -...es unchiste verdad? -...no ...porque pregunta -¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE DESDE ACE 8 HORAS QUE ENPESAMOS A BUSACARLA! -_grito Celestia tan fuerte que el poni quedo de cabesa tan asustado que se orino en ese lugar mientras sus compañeris aguantaban la pena e risa .Al mismo tiempo que Celestia tomaba la decision de ir a busacarla a las afueras del castillo _

_En ese momento Luna aprobecho para regresar a su mirador y decir que no habia pasdo nada .abian pasado 3 horas desde que Cesletia se habia ido a buscar a Luna .Pero al regresar y ver a Luna sentada frente a su telescopio tubo un ataque de emociones (_no me acuerdo como se les dice a estos casos que intentas expresar muchas expreciones pero sales con cara de WTF) enojo ,emocion por aberla encontrado y alegria .Pero pronto todo eso se iba a cabar

_en ese momento Celestia fue a abrasar a Luna_ -¡¿donde estabas?! ¡estaba demasiado preocupada por ti! -_en ese momento pareia todo feliz pero Celestia recordo la ¨pelea¨ y su busqueda que la dejo agotada_ -¡NO ...COMO PUDISTE ESCAPARTE ANOCHE Y BOLBER ESTA MAÑANA Y BOLBERME LOCA BUSCANDOTE POR TODA ECUESTRIA ...DONDE ESTUBISTE TODA LA NOCHE! -_dijo Celestia explotando ante luna y unos cuantos guardias tras ella _

_-_estube dormida asta shora que me desperte para acomodar de nuevo las estrellas -_Dijo Luna intentando excusarse_

-¡¿cres que soy idiota y no busque en estos lugares para encontrarte?! ¡...be a tu habitacion y no saldras en 5 dias o asta que yo lo diga! -_Dijo Celestia cambiando de estado de animo_

-¡¿QUE?! ¡no puedes hacer eso yo ,yo ...ahh -_sale de la habiacion Luna con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-_ella es infeliz con su vida porque tiene que aser la mia tan bien infeliz ...-_se escucha un ruido raro de ariba donde se encontraba men_ -pero que estara haciendo ese tipo - _al salir por la puerta se encuentra con Celestia la cual icnora por completo y pasa de ella _

-¡lu ,lu ,luna ni ,ni ,night how come called -_dijo Men asustado porque los dos gusrdias que cuidaban de Luna la noche anterior .Estaban apunto de cargar contra el ,cuando llega Luna a ese cuarto y para que casi un soldado lo iba a asesinar _

-que es lo que estan haciendo ustedes dos par de ...-_pregunto Luna parando lo ultimo que iba a decir por maneras naturales _

-pincesa este hombre se adentro en el castillo y habla cosas que no tienen sentido ...y como ya sabe la pena de quedarse en el castillo ,sin el permico autorisado ,es ser asesinado al instante -_dijo el guardia aputo de tocar a Men ,pero Luna lo teletransporto a lado suyo para que se trancilizara _

-eso es una estupides se an quedado mas ponis en este lugar ,y gamas se a egecutado esa pena -_dijo Luna poniendose enfrente de Men para protegerlo_ -es mejor que se ballan de aqui y no dijan nada

-si no que aras -dijo el guardia que se acercaba a ella lentamente

-mmmh sera que no are ...en primera esparsire el rumor de que tu te orinaste por ver a la princesa enojada ...y a ti -apuntando al que estaba atras de el otro guardia -,le dire a todos que te masturbas mientras ves a las princecesas -dijo Luna para que los guardias se fueran sin decir nada y lo hicieron -te encuentras bien men

men solo se le queda viendo como si estubiese biendo a un fenix resurgir de sus cenisas

**fin de el 3er capitulo **

**bueno nadamas les pido que opinen que como suena mejor que le dijan men o demn (al protagonista secundario) bueno eso a sido todo me despido asta la proxima **


	4. Chapter 4

**hola muy buenas tengantodos .Sin mas que decir empecemos con la historia **

**_abc .- son pensamientos _**

_abc__.- narador _

abc.- parlamentos

**el sol de la luna**

**cap 4: **

_pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar ya que celestia entro a la habitacion exclamando que le expliquen que le expliquen que esta pasando en ese momento y lugar -_que es lo que esta pasando aqui? ...y que es lo que hace este tipo en una habitacion tan escondida ,en el castillo? -_pregunto luna esperando aque Luna le de una escusa_

-hermana te lo puedo expicar -...adelante explicamelo -mira lo que paso es que ...mira el es men demn y esta demasiado lastimado para que regrese solo a su casa y ...y lo invite a quedarse hacta que sanaran todas sus heridas y que lla pueda regresar por si mismo a su casa -d_ijo Luna con un asento de el que puedes sospechar_

-y porque no me dijiste si tu cres que es buena idea degarle quedarse en el castillo ...invitalo aquedarce en la sala de huespedes y que las enfermeras lo atiendan como se merece -d_ijo Celestia sospechando un poco de Luna mientras salia de esa habitacion_

-sister ...do not knew you had sister ...do not you liking ,truth -d_ijo Demn y claramente Luna no le entendio una sola palabra_

-sabes algun dia te enseñare o me enseñaras a hablar -d_ijo Luna mientras lo teletranspotaba a la habitacion de husepedes_ -bueno en un momento bendran las enfermeras a revisarte para ver si no tienes una lecion grabe

-ok ...-_dijo demn recostandose en una camilla mientras Luna regresaba a su miradora acomodar las estrellas_

pero al llegar sentarse y mirar que es lo que habia pasado se logra ver aliniaciones de estrellas las cuales ella no lo habia echo y al tradusirlas a un idioma estas decian ... -ehh que es lo que sigifica eso -s_e pregunto a si misma Luna y deside ir con Demn pero este ya estaba dormido porque la enfermeras lo habian anesteciado para que duerma _

_-_maldicion llege tarde ...doctora cuanto durara el efecto de su anestecia? -p_regunto luna a una doctora que iba pasando por ese lugar_ -como 13 horas -_le raspndio la doctora mientras segia con lo suyo _

_-**que es lo que are en 13 horas ...maldita intriga -**dijo Luna quedandose sentada en una silla para esperar aque despierte .En el momento que desperto luna se le acerca para que le pida que le tradusca lo que acaba de encontrar pero este estaba demasiado cansado asi que antes de traducir lo que desia _

**fin **

**se que fue mas corto de lo normal pero se me perdio el borador de la historia y esto es lo mas que me pude acordar en fin eso a sido todo nos ma despido asta la proxima **

**N.A. asta que no encuentre los boradores de mis historia no me actualizare lo siento T-T **


	5. Chapter 5

**_abc .- son pensamientos_**

_abc__.- narador _

abc.- parlamentos

**el sol de la luna**

**cap 5: un mensaje misterioso **

_Denm estaba despertando despues de quedarse dormido mas de la cuenta .Luna ya estaba un poco desesperada ,ya que queria saber que es lo que desia ese mensaje .Que encontro en las estrellas que ella no habia acomodado de esa manera _

_-_what's up? ...what is that post? -_lee el mensaje que le acaba de entregar Luna -_...¡NO WAY! ...where found tihs?_ -dijo Denm intentando levantarse mientras las medicas le decian que no lo aga esta muy debil para levantarse -_which is what are doing

-lo sentimos nesecitamos que se quede recostado y no aga movimientos demasiado bruscos .Ya que se puede lastimar -_dijo una de las medicos intentando recostarlo de nuevo _

-que es lo que te pasa? ,que es lo que decia el mensaje? -_le pregunto Luna a Denm esperando a una respuesta que mas o menos le entendiera y un poco cuerda ya que su estado ahora no es el mejor _

_Denm se enpieca a relajar y a preocupar por el contenido de el mensaje_ -el mensaje ...decia ...que regresaros a men -_dijo Denm en un intendo de hablar el mismo idioma que Luna_

-quienes te quieren de regreso? ...y porque movieron todas mis estrellas ...yquien es capas de hacer eso? -_dijo Luna _

_-_es ...una alicorno y my wife ...your name is nightmare moon ...and i hate_ -dijo Denm impresionando a Luna ya que entendio unas cuantas palabras ,ya que habia pasado un tiempo con el _

_-_tu ...tu esposa es nightmare moon_ ...**pero como es posible se supone que los elementos de la armonia la habian destruido ...no ...no ,entiendo que es lo que pasa -**penso luna buscando una respueta acorde a lo que esta pasando _

_en ese momento Denm call dormido ,porque una doctora lo habia anestesiado con una droga demasiado fuerte .que podria dormir a un elefante _

_-_PORQUE ISISTE ESO QUE NO VES QUE ERA ALGO DEMASIADO INPORTANTE!_ -dijo Luna con la vos real de Canterlot _

_-_perdon no era esa mi intension ...porfabor no me castige_ -dijo la enfermera demasiado asustada ya que sabian que cuando Luna usa su vos real de Canterlot es porque esta demaciado enojada por algo o por algien _

_-._..lo lamento esuqe ando demasiada cansada ,e esperado mas de 14 horas a que me de una respuesta solo para que lo buelban a anestesiar y ya no poder ablar con el_ -dijo Luna disculpandose por su tono de vos _

_-_si ...si ,no importa pero si se siente cansada porque no se duerme en su habitacion_ -dijo la doctora trancilizandose un poco mas _

_-_si creo que es lo que mejor podria hacer ahora en esta situacion -dijo Luna retirandose de esa habitacion para irse a la suya y descansra todo el dia

al llegar a su habitacion ya estaban 6 guardias esperandola con la puerta habierta .solamente para que entre y descanse el restro de su tiempo ¨libre¨.Al quedarse dormida y despertar nota que esta en un lugar donde no habia nada y no se sabia si era un lugar apartado de la poblacion ya que era una lugar sin rastros de seres vivos .y no se alcansaba a ver mucho porque era una noche sin luna ,y sin estrellas y era un poco oscura .pero en el momento que se creia sola una vos se escucha

-hola luna ...mucho sin vernos verdad -dijo una voz atras de luna

**fin de el capitulo 5 **

**perdonenme por si mi ingles no es el .mejor pero es lo mas que se .adios **


	6. Chapter 6

**_abc .- son pensamientos_**

_abc__.- narador _

abc.- parlamentos

**el sol de la luna**

**cap 6: chrysalis ¡¿en mis sueños?!**

_al boltear Luna logra ver a chrysalis y se sorprende por su visita y mas por que estaba en sus suños -_Chr ...Chry ...¿chrysalis?, ¿que es lo que ases en este lugar?, por un momento pense que era ...yo_ -dijo eso ultimo casi en susuros y refiriendose a nightmare moon_

_-no soy yo tu fiel y mas grande amiga ...¿que no recuerdas todas esas pesadillas de que un metiorito te hiba a caer justo en tu cara? ...eh Luna -dijo chrysalis con un tono demasiaso obio _

-entonses todo este tiempo fuiste tu la que me dio pesadilla tras pesadilla ...¿pero como es que lo isiste ,que no tu solo puedes copiar a la persona que verdaderamente amas?_ -dijo Luna_

_-_¡Luna ...Luna ...Luna! te contare algo que talves no sabias asta el momento .Mira yo no solamente puedo conbertirme en el verdadero amor de otra persona ,tan bien puedo alimentrme de el odio y el deseo de querer algo ...de lo cual significa que me estoy alimentando de ti ,ya que tu deseo es ser libre y odias a tu hermana por que no quiere dejarte hacer tu propia familia o alegarte de el castillo unos cuantos metros -_dijo chrysalis _

-pero porque de mi ...existen personas mas miserables que yo fueras de el castillo y creo que tan bien dentro de el ...¿porque yo?_ -pregunto Luna _

_-_luna no puede existir poni y deseo mas grande de que el ser libre para reproducirce o adoptar a una familia ,amarlos y darles lo mejor tan bien no existe poni que tenga mas odio y a su propia hermana ...porfavor Luna piensa un poco -_dijo chrysalis _

_-_... y que es lo que queres porque as venido y profanado mis suños conbirtiendolos en pesadillas?_ -pregunto Luna _

_-_por dos simples rasones ,de las cuales no te mencionare una .Primero es que jamas podras tu sola contra nightmare moon y e venido a auxiliarte un poco para que veas que no todo lo que esta dentro de mi es maldad pura_ -dijo Chrysalis _

_-_¿? como es que sabes lo de Nightmare moon?_ -pregunto _

_-_como no saberlo? todo el tiempo te he estado vijilando desde legos .Aun cuando andas demasiado alerta es imposible que me detectes y ademas puedo fingir ser un guardia pervertido que se masturba viendo a las princesas ...¿dijo mas?_ -dijo chrysalis _

_-c_omo es posible en todo momento estubiste a mi lado y yo sin darme cuente_ -dijo luna _

_-_pues si como ya te dije es casi inposible que me detectes ...y no me dijas que no soy tan mala amiga -luna solo bufa - bueno ..regresando al tema se que pronto vendra de visita algien que pensabas que ya no esxistia y la esposa de ese tal men al cual tu le agradas un poco mas de lo normal -que dijiste? -yo nada pero no podras contra ella se a buelto mas poderosa de lo que era ...yo diria unas 30 veses y te derotaria con solo lebantar un casco_ -dijo chrysalis _

_-espera como que me derotaria ...osea que peliare contra mi misma -dijo luna _

_-_en realidad dejo de ser tu ,ase mas de medio siglo y que pasa no tendras que pelear contra ella solamente escapar sin dar ningun abiso y a si aprobecharias una mini vengansa contra tu hermana -_dijo chrysalis asercandose demasido a luna para lamberle todo el cuello asta la orega _

_luna solamente se queda pensando irse sin dar abiso o relatarle lo que pasara a su hermana_

**fin de el cap. 6 **

**pues esto a sido todo les dare la opcion de que eligan que desicion debe tomar luna pero tengan en cuenta que cambiaran por totalmente la historia .Bueno me despido nos vemos asta la proxima **


End file.
